Regis Lucis Caelum
King Regis Lucis Caelum is the ruler of the Kingdom of Lucis, the father of the prophesized True King Noctis Lucis Caelum, and Wife of late Queen Aulea. Personality Regis, worthy of being considered the greatest king Lucis ever had, has full understanding of how to be the monarch beloved by all people. He treats his subjects equally. He cares deeply for his son and is distraught at the fact that his son will have to suffer the same burden Regis himself had to bear by maintaining the Wall. Therefore, he quickly agrees to allow himself to die in exchange for Noctis being the True King, finding solace in how his son will go down as the savior of Lucis. Regis, knowing Noctis's fate, does everything he can to ensure Noctis had a happy life before the time came for his destiny to be fulfilled, having Noctis attend normal schools and while he sacrificed himself so Luna can get the ring to Noctis, Regis also genuinely wanted her to be with Noctis. He trusts Gladiolus, Prompto, and Ignis fully in the task of taking care of Noctis and gives them advice on how they should allow him to choose his own path. Regis later is unable to stand and watch as Noctis is attacked by the rulers of Yore and hesitates for a while before finally taking on his Lucii form and landing the killing blow. History Born in M.E. 706 to King Mors Lucis Caelum, Regis went on several journeys prior to his ascending to the throne, most of which included him fighting the empire alongside his friends and at one point taking on Ultros, which had him met Ezma Auburnbrie and promise the defeat of the daemons locked inside the dungeons of Lucis after the war ended as well as going to Accordo to try and reestablish an alliance but was forced to retreat as Lucis lost and his father pulled the range of the Wall back to Insomnia's ramparts to maintain the strength to resist the empire's invasion efforts, leaving many formerly-protected areas vulnerable to imperial aggression and various locales were decimated, ending his journeys. He was also known for repeatedly having crashed the Regalia due to his reckless driving until he became able enough mechanic to fix it alone and also fell out with Cid Sophiar due to Insomnia's strict policies, causing them to part ways. When his father died, Regis became the new king of Lucis and married Aulea, his childhood friend. When Adagium attacked during the Founder Day, Regis confronted him but was overpowered and nearly killed, only being saved due to the Founder King and Bahamut forcing Ardyn away. He eventually sired a son with Aulea called Noctis and was known for having reverted back to his reckless driving when Aulea was suddenly entering labor. When Aulea died, Regis became the sole parent to their infant son. To add to his already grief over the death of his wife, Regis learned that Noctis was to be the True King, meaning Noctis is doomed to live short, but he found solace in how his son would not have to experience having to maintain the Wall as the strain starts to take effect on him, causing him to start to grow frail and age rapidly. Before he became so elderly, he often told his son tales, including where he fought Ultros, and also hired Ignis to be his retainer, with him asking the young boy to look after his son, while quoting his beliefs of being a king. When Noctis was attacked by a Daemon, Regis personally forced her to retreat but his son was severely injured and fell into a coma until Regis managed to wake him up using Carbuncle to guide him through the dream. Regis took Noctis to Tenebrae alongside Clarus to recover and he took special attention over his son's feelings for Luna, the princess of Tenebrae, with him hoping she could give Noctis the love he needed to fully recover. However, such plans fell apart when Nifleheim attacked Tenebrae, with Regis only able to take Noctis with him to safety as Ravus was too far for him to save and Luna stayed behind, leaving Noctis once again withdrawn when they returned to Lucis. Now having started to reach the limits of his life-force, Regis ensured his son would have as normal and happy life as possible, although Noctis's belief of having to take over and Regis's focus in leading the kingdom caused them to be strained. When offered terms of peace by Ardyn Izunia, the same person who was Adagium and attacked Lucis, despite knowing fully well that Ardyn was planning his death to start the process of Noctis becoming the True King and only playing Nifleheim's plans due to how it would still allow the empire to take over, Regis was forced to accept as he no longer could maintain the wall much longer and neither does he have the strength to activate the Old Wall. Therefore, he sent Noctis and his retinue away to marry Luna. The day before Noctis is to depart, Regis spends all day in meetings. He speaks with Gladiolus's father, Clarus Amicitia, who is his bodyguard and sworn shield. Regis ponders how the future generations will remember him, and hopes Noctis will one day understand why he sent him away without telling him the truth; he knows the treaty to be a trap, entirely manipulated by Ardyn to begin Noctis's ascending to the Providence and only benefitting the Empire by allowing them to take over Insomnia, but knows that if he does not, Ardyn will simply plan another invasion as he proved he could bypass the Wall anytime he wants or worse could allow the empire in for a full-scale assault, which would certainly be complete defeat for Lucis. Regis is comforted by Clarus as they both admit remorse over being unable to tell their sons the truth. Expecting an attack, Regis has the Crownsguard—Insomnia's military force—on duty to protect the citizens and has the Crownsguard's usual duties taken over by the Kingsglaive. He wants to capitalize on this moment to draw Niflheim's attention from Noctis by sending him away from Insomnia, despite knowing he would definitely fall into Ardyn's hands. He addresses the apprehensive outlands on the deal by saying he has not forsaken them, but is signing the treaty to protect the people from war. Having Emperor Aldercapt welcomed, Regis remains suspicious and correctly knows his quest intends to take the Chrystal as Ardyn had planned the whole event. Regis's fears are confirmed when Niflheim's magitek infantry attacks on the day of the treaty-signing. As Iedolas and Ardyn take the Crystal, the Wall falls and Niflheim deploys magitek weapons within Insomnia. Regis and the council members dispatch the soldiers sent at them, but end up confronting General Glauca. Clarus is killed, and Regis continues to duel Glauca alone. He is overpowered and the Ring of the Lucii is severed from his hand. However, the ring rejects those not of royal blood and it returns to his possession. A Kingsglaive soldier Nyx Ulric and Lunafreya come to Regis's aid, and with them, Regis escapes down a secret passageway with the ring. At the end of the passageway Regis gives the Ring of the Lucii to Lunafreya and asks her to pass it on to Noctis. He begs Nyx to take Lunafreya to Altissia. Regis stops amid their escape and barricades Lunafreya and Nyx with his magic, expressing his remorse for having failed her back when Tenebrae was attacked. Regis sacrifices himself to Glauca so that Lunafreya and Nyx can escape, briefly holding him at bay with his thunder magic before being overpowered and killed. Regis's spirit joins the rank of the Lucian kings inside the Ring of the Lucii. Regis argues in favor of Nyx among the Lucii when the latter puts on the ring despite not being of the royal bloodline. Regis convinces the kings to grant Nyx the power of the ring, albeit at the cost of Nyx's life at dawn. Nyx uses his gifted powers to kill Glauca while Lunafreya escapes the city with the Ring of the Lucii. Ravus (who has become the deputy high commander of Niflheim's army) takes Regis's sword from his body, keeping it on his person, prepared to yield it to Noctis should the latter prove he is the Chosen King. Noctis is, as expectably, both furiously confused and devastated over Regis's death. He feels deeply hurt by how Regis had knew he would not survive yet still sent him away for his safety but he eventually comes to forgive him. Cor explains to Noctis that the day Regis sent him on his journey, he hadn't wanted Noctis to remember him as the king, but just to be his father. Cor tells Noctis Regis always had faith that when the time came, Noctis would ascend for the sake of his people. Lunafreya delivers the Ring of the Lucii to Noctis just before her death at the hands of Ardyn, who spreads the Starscourge, without hindrance now that Lunafreya—the last Oracle—is gone. The world plunges into chaos and eternal night after Noctis learns of his destiny as the King of Light when he finds the stolen Crystal in the imperial capital and is forced inside by Ardyn. Ten years after King Regis's death, Noctis returns, having absorbed the Crystal's light, ready to fulfill his destiny. Donning King Regis's old attire, he meets with Cor Leonis in the Kingsglaive's base in Insomnia, who comments he looks just like his father, and explains Regis believed Noctis will save the world and that's why he chose to save him at the cost of everything else. He is glad to have served "two of the greatest kings Lucis ever had". When Noctis returns to Insomnia, he reaches the room in the Citadel with the paintings of the prophecy and remarks he never liked it as a child because his father was always so somber there. Holding his father's sword, Noctis sits on the throne as Regis's spirit manifests before him. When the spirits of the past kings attack Noctis, Regis looks away, distraught at his son's fate, until he is the only one left. Taking up his Lucii form, Regis delivers the final blow with his royal arm. Regis appears alongside Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto when Noctis confronts Ardyn and his Lucii form aids the other rulers of yore to destroy Ardyn. The Ring shattered, Regis alongside the rest of the kings, are allowed to enter the afterlife and find peace. Regis's spirit weds Noctis and Luna and thanks the retinue for their undying support of Noctis, wishing them to continue the future of the kingdom. Powers and Abilities As the reigning monarch of Lucis, Regis, like all in his bloodline, has the "power of kings", with him having adorned the Ring of the Lucii to enhance his powers, allowing him to warp and phase through solid matter, which he incorperated in his battle style to dodge most attacks and quickly attack back, manifest weapons from thin air, and invoke Armiger to wield several weapons at once. Uniquely, he wields his own personal collection of weapons rather than the Royal Arms, although he does have a personal arm called the Sword of the Father that he incorporates into Armiger, and shows no limit in maintaining Armiger with several unique techniques, such as launching the weapons at enemies, which he can either do in a straightforward manner or have them fire at enemies from several directions, raining down the weapons from above, and also forming them into a defensive formation to block attacks, after which he can scatter the weapons attack the enemy, making it unpredictable. Although the weapons are solid, he does have the ability to have them form a square formation that causes them to glow blue and increase their strength dramatically. Regis is a very powerful magic user, capable of erecting durable magical shields around himself, which with the Ring of the Lucii he extends to levels where he can create a large magical barrier around all of Insomnia that he can dispel and reactivate at will to allow others entrance and then reseal the Crown City. Strengthening the barrier with amplifiers all around the city, Regis added an enchantment on the statues of the old kings of yore to make it activate whenever someone tries to destroy the amplifiers. He can cast powerful ranged elemental projectile spells without need of Magic Flasks or collecting energy from deposits, unleashing waves of flame, blocks of ice and strikes of thunder that home on the target. He is particularly adept in the use of thunder magic, also able to generate streams of thunder and is able to channel lightning from his sword to unleash cackling blades of electricity upon impacting the ground, as well as light magic, generating slashes of light and is able to coat the Sword of the Father with Light and unleash a pillar of light upon slashing the enemy. At one point, he is seen wielding sparkling flame while on his throne. While still a young adult, he is already an accomplished combatant capable of wielding swords, spears and shields with superb skill, able to defeat many monsters with ease. His mastery of swordsmanship and physical strength could wield a broadsword single-handed with great expertise and deliver swift combos as well as break through even deadly enemies guard with a singularly charged slash. With his spear, Regis can manipulate it deftly to effectively attack others from a distance and can accurately hit even higher targets. His skills with a shield can easily block and quickly counter with a strong bash. His prowess during his battle with Ulros was described as the most fantastic story Noctis ever heard from his father. With the Sword of the Father, Regis performs swift sword combos when fighting Adagium and was able to keep up and land several would-be mortal injuries, with Ardyn praising Regis's swordsmanship and noting he was even better in swordplay than Somnus and he would have won had it not been for his immortality. However, the maintaining of the Wall for several years has severely depleted his life-force, to the point he is now weak enough physically to barely be able to walk without aid, losing the ability to engage in melee combat. In addition, his powers have also weakened to a notable degree, which was why he had no choice but to go along with the peace treaty of Nifleheim as he is incapable of commanding the Old Wall should the New Wall be broken through nor does he have the power to maintain the barrier for more than a few years or muster enough power to turn the tides on the side of Lucis. However, Regis can still use a surprising level of power despite such debilitation, as he still can use Armiger both to hurl weapons and shape them into defensive formation, which succeeded in containing Glauca's monstrous strength and repelling Nifleheim's soldiers and cast powerful spells such as bolts of purple electricity able to sear the advanced armor of General Glauca and stun and even send him flying and crystalline shields that are impervious to bullets and even Glauca had trouble penetrating them, to defend himself, with the reaction speed needed to fight against the astonishingly fast Glauca and react to bullets showing he retains his old sharp reflexes. He even still proves able to endure considerable pain and shrug them off as well as make continuous use of his powers without strain, as he showed no fatigue when exerting himself to extreme levels when fighting Glauca and being sliced in the hand only does enough to make him collapse briefly and he soon recovers enough to walk with his cane. He even could briefly walk, albeit with noticeable limping, without his cane, in his final stand against Glauca and suffered no harm from the recoil of having his thunder magic repelled, surviving for a short time being stabbed twice to order Luna to flee before dying. Before his death, he is seen to be able to tap into the power of the Chrystal to generate a powerful protective barrier independent of his life to ensure Luna and Nyx's safe escape from the castle. Regis's specific power is the ability to regenerate himself by taking others vitality and can also sacrifice part of his own life-force to restore others, as his sigil Revitalize allows a Glaive to do so. He somehow can foresee the future, as he saw a vision of Noctis's possible future. Regis was known for many as being the greatest king Lucis ever had, proving himself to be an exceptional and wise leader and strategist capable of ruling all of Lucis effectively and leading it against Niffleheim, lasting far longer than any other country the Empire attacked despite the vastly superior technology possessed by Nifleheim, and he was able to easily deduce that the truce offered by Niffleheim was but a false promise and was able to manipulate it instead in a machievalan manner to suit his ends, allowing Insomnia to fall by willingly accepting the truce but also managing to evacuate most of the citizens and leave behind many soldiers to continue the war and most importantly allowing Noctis and his retinue to be safe through well-woven plans. He can be very deceptive, as he entirely fooled Noctis despite their close relationship. Category:Male Category:Monarchs Category:Magic Category:Final Fantasy Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Saved Soul